The Hat is Thrown into the Ring
by MadHat886
Summary: A story inspired by Oneshot's Just Won't Die works. Just Won't Die Naruto.


0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Hat is thrown into the ring –

Two combatants faced one another. The fight has been going on for awhile now. And the end looks near for one.

They were standing in the middle of a battle ground of a circular open-roof stadium. Thousands of people were sitting in the stands, watching the two of them intently, awaiting for either one of them to make the next move.

Both combatants were very young, somewhere in their early teens. Standing near them was a man wearing blue, the referee overseeing the match.

One combatant wore a mostly-orange outfit and had spiked blond hair. He went by the name Naruto.

The other was clad in an off-white outfit and wore what looked like bandages around his right arm and leg. He went by the name Neji.

The one named Naruto looked badly hurt as he struggled to stay standing.

Naruto held his hands up by his face as if getting into a meditative pose.

"I've hit all your Tenketsu points," Neji smirked, "You won't be able to use your chakra. It's useless."

If one looked at Naruto, it looked as if he was trying to gather ki and channel it through his body. In that world, chakra and ki was similar. Where chakra came from within, ki came from within and without.

"Why do you fight against your fate that hard?" Neji asked.

"Because, you called me a drop out!" Naruto replied.

"Ahhhhhh!" Naruto let out a battle cry as he gathered as much energy into his body as possible, An orange aura started to form around him, surrounding him and enveloping him.

The boy named Neji's eyes widened in absolute shock at what he was seeing. This was because he truly believed his opponent could no longer channel energy, him having struck Naruto's Tenketsu points which he used to channel energy in the first place.

The referee standing near both boys took a step back, shocked at what the young boy was cable of.

Dust flew everywhere as Naruto's body continued to absorb energy. Neji brought his arms up in front of himself to protect himself from the tiny rocks swirling about in that whirlwind of energy surrounding Naruto, unmoving as he continued to watch in surprise.

All of a sudden, a bright light formed in front of Naruto. The light was so bright that everyone in the stands including the two combatants instinctively shielded their eyes from its brilliance…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In a Higher Plane of Existence –

In a dense forest area stood a structure that is older than most gods. Its appearance is nothing spectacular. To anyone who did not know of what it can do it looked like a plain old stone well. It stood above the ground about three feet and goes underground for who knows how far. Its circumference is only three feet as well. The difference it has to other wells is that the water is so high up that it is only a centimeter or two from the top of the well. Then there is the real 'power' of the well.

"Stop it right there!" a blue furred cat with a pair of wings on his back said to another cat sitting on the rim of the well.

"What is it this time?" Toltiir ask his long time friend Chaos.

"I have been thinking about something, said cat began. "There are a lot of stories out there about Naruto being raised or being helped by people from other animes right."

"That's for sure," Toltiir said.

"How about right here that we have someone pop up to help Naruto from now on," Chaos suggest.

"You took that idea from that writer Oneshot or something didn't you?" the cat god asks with giving him the look.

"Which is why we're giving him credit of inspiring this story!" Chaos said as he gives the said author a thumbs up.

"So who are we going to send?" Toltiir ask.

"I have an idea if he agrees to it that is," Chaos said shivering just thinking about it.

"You don't mean…" Toltiir said as his eyes widen hopping he wasn't going to go and ask him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back at the another world –

The light faded as the onlookers suddenly felt the temperate drop. All of the ninjas in the stadium felt inscribable amount of power which none of them have ever felt before. Not even the nine tail fox had this amount of power that all of the Leaf ninjas who fought against the demon had ever felt before. And it's all coming from the man that's standing between Naruto and Neji.

He was dressed in a long army-dark green overcoat that only accented his size and is well over seven feet tall and towered above them all like a mountain. He had the proportionate bulk for his height that they could tell was all muscle. A thick utility belt is wrapped around his waist and though they didn't see any weapons on him they could all feel even the ones who are untrain as ninjas, the violence and darkness radiating off of him in invisible waves. They couldn't see his face, not that they wanted too because of the faceless white mask he wore over it. They could only make out his cold black eyes from the slits of the eyeholes of the mask. The eyes seemed to look into their very souls looking for what made them tick just so that he could break them that much easier, made many of the people in the stands who could see his mask face turn their eyes away in fear. He also wore a pitch black top hat that cast a shadow over his mask that made him seem even taller then he already was. (1)

"What have you summon?" Neji gasped out as he was frozen in fear as the man's eyes bored deep into his.

Naruto managed to gather his bearings. His eyes widened as he realized something, that he had somehow inadvertently summoned someone. Quickly hopping onto his feet, Naruto realized the battle was still on.

Naruto shouted toward the man he summoned while pointing toward Neji, "I'm your Master. I have summoned you here to do my bidding. I command you to defeat my opponent."

The man said nothing as he continues to stand doing nothing but stare down at Neji who's too scared to move.

"I'm your master!" Naruto said again, "I command you to defeat Neji."

The man in the black top hat turns to Naruto locking his eyes with the young ninjas. Naruto suddenly felt the fox demon clawing away at its cage inside of him trying to escape. But Naruto could feel that it's because the fox demon is scared of the man standing in front of him.

In a single sentence the man made everything clear to all. "I have no master." His voice is so cold that those with drinks suddenly found that the contents of their cups or containers are now solid ice.

Seeing that the man has his back turn to him, Neji use the Byakugan, a special technique from his bloodline, that allowed him to observe the flow of energy coursing through the man's body.

"Who is that guy that Naruto summoned?" Neji asked himself, noticing the

outline of man's body and the flow of energy going into him.

From Neji's point of view, all he saw as an outline of man's body. However, what he saw he couldn't understand. He had expected to see nothing more than an image of the 'charka' flowing through the man's body like that of a circulatory system. That was how everyone's chakra could be seen. Instead, Neji saw nothing but chakra. All he saw was an outline of the man's body filled with chakra, not a single indication of a system for it to flow through. It was as if there was no set path for the chakra to flow through man's body.

And what surprised Neji even more was that the chakra wasn't contained to just the outline of the man's body. He also saw chakra from everywhere as it seemed to flow into the man's body, as if the body was absorbing chakra. And there's something else too, in the center of the man's body it look's like the chakra went into a well of some kind into the man's body. It's an energy well of chakra in a body and no telling how deep it goes.

"This is impossible!" Neji said.

How was that possible? Chakra came from within. From what he saw of the man with the black top hat, it seemed like it came from without. What really shocked him was that if that was true, then the person Naruto had summoned had an unlimited supply of chakra, not to mention a well of chakra for him to use at any time, and able to absorb it from his surroundings instead of having to generate it from within.

Neji's lips became a thin line. How was he to battle against someone who had an unlimited supply of chakra? Although confident in his abilities, Neji wasn't an idiot. His skills lied in closing off chakra openings in a person's body and manipulating his person's chakra. How would he be able to battle someone who could generate chakra out of every portion of his body?

Neji glanced toward the stands where he noticed someone looking every bit as shocked. There was a man in the audience that shared the same bloodline as Neji that was able to see the flow of chakra as well. Everyone in the audience are staring in astonishment at the sudden turn of events, shocked at how Naruto, a fledgling ninja, could use an advanced technique such as summoning and from the power that they're all feeling a high level one to boot.

Seeing that the summons isn't doing anything and that Naruto is too wounded to fight without its help he decided to take the opening in front of him. He throws a kunai at Naruto's neck. The smile he had faded as the kunai was caught in midair by the man in the black top hat.

Neji step back as he felt the dark intent of the man as he looks behind his shoulder, meeting his eye to his. At that moment Neji knew that he has done the greatest mistake of his life, one that he won't live long enough to learn from it. The very warmth of his blood left him as the man turns his body around facing him, his eyes boring into his very being.

"You shouldn't have done that," the man said as the kunai in his hand suddenly shattered into tiny pieces as he crushes it.

"Who are you?" Neji chokes out as he's too scared to run away.

"The name is DarkHat. And this is where you die," the man name DarkHat said as he walks towards the frozen ninja. His eyes seemingly glowing as he raised his left hand up forming into a fist that glowed with dark energy.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Should I continue this or what?

Author's Notes

1 – An idea I had for awhile.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


End file.
